


Hide and Seek

by Unicornsilovethem



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Q, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsilovethem/pseuds/Unicornsilovethem
Summary: Q is a lot of things, firstly he is a Genius, second he is an Hacker , third he is an Omega.In a world where Omegas are a prestige, reserved only  for the most wealthiest families, Q has made the illegal decision to be unmated and to hide.After years of hiding the Omega is tracked down by the government and is  ''put up to auction''.Something Q doesn't know is that MI6 is in need for a new Quartermaster, and M wants him for the job.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to 1MissMolly, who took it upon herself to beta my story.  
> Check her out, her writings are fantastic.

3 month prior

''Would you describe yourself as a cruel man, Mr. Bond?''

Leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest Bond sighs. He hates shrinks. He has always been a secretive man, his job requires it, but still he has to come into the Psychiatric department. It was an order from M, so he had to follow it. But he still hated the room with its single table and two chairs. It was filled with the scent of depression and anger that never seemed to leave.

''I work in a job where cruelty is a requirement, so yes.''  
The Beta quickly tucked his head down to scribble something on a sheet of paper. Bond has long ago stopped thinking about what was said about him in those notes.

"Would you show the same cruelty to an Omega, as to an Alpha?”

Lifting one eyebrow but keeping his posture the same, he answers, ''In the field, yes.'' Rolling his eyes when the Beta starts to scribble again. Lifting his head, the Beta stares at Bond in silence for a view seconds.

''And whilst mated, Mr. Bond?'' the Beta asks next.

''No.'' Bond answers, pulling his eyebrows together and fixing the shrink with a cold stare.  
''This question troubles you, why?''

''I assume you have read my file?'' Bond asks, while resting his elbows on the desk.

"I did, but I still would like to hear it from you.''

Bond's new position is making the beta nervous. The agent can smell it. It's a choking smell that reminds him of burnt plastic.

"My omega mother was not been treated appropriately by my alpha father," he irritably answers.

"How did this make you feel?"

Thinking back he had felt weak, helpless and enraged. Omegas whilst seen as the most precocious and highly sheltered breed by society, couldn't protected themselves legitimately or physically against their alpha. Growing up, he realized that an Alpha-Omega mating demonstrated only one thing and that was the wealth of the family.

"Mr. Bond?"

His eyes focus on the shrink who has started to nervously fussing with his pen. He took a deep breath, the room now smelling of his anger.

"I don't want to talk about it. And I think our time has run out," he says while standing up and tugging on his lapel collar.

The beta sighs knowingly while Bond makes it to the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Bond."


	2. The Birth of Venus

After years of working for MI6, James Bond never would have thought to be on a mission like this. He currently stood in a suite in one of the most expensive hotels in London, cramped together with so many high society alphas from the age 16 to probably fucking 80.

His back was pushed up against the golden wallpaper of the suite. The air was so full with testosterone that he had trouble to keep a straight thought. Years and years of Omega Rights discussions and here they were, almost 100 of the wealthiest alphas from the whole country nearly growling and snapping at each other while waiting for the courting to start. Bond was more than disgusted. The only thing he was happy about was that his scent probably couldn't be identified, drowning in the scent of aggression and battle lust. He sipped on his far too expensive champagne and tried to think about his mission.

All in all it wasn’t that difficult of an assignment. Bond simply needed to stay in the courting progress until the bidding started. Since Bond was born into high society, he knew that once the bidding started, the courting was of secondary importance. Money was more important than the regards of the omega. But he also knew this courting didn’t fall under the category of ‘normal’. This was a courting of an ‘unpledged’ omega.

The normal“thing”was mostly held by the family of the omega and therefore was much more monitored. Although still ruled by money, it would still be a little bit more humane than what would happen with an unpledged omega. Unpledged omegas are omegas who decide to run away and hide from their family or government before their first heat, therefore before their courting. Mostly running away in the hope to find their freedom. Or in very rare cases the parents of the omega had died and left them without a caretaker, so the government would see to it that, as soon as the first heat passes, an alpha would mate with them.

Bond had to admit that the moment M had provided him with the files and information of the Omega “Q”, which was the only name M had for the hacker, he had been impressed to say at least. There is an old saying “Alphas the strength, omegas the brain”. He remembers how his mother had told this to his omega brother every time he wasn't allowed to join James and his father for a hunt. But growing older and getting an inside of the high society and all the etiquette that follows, he knew that omegas who were interested in education were seen as inappropriate. They would get a basic education at best, something like Q's hacking skills were more than frowned upon. Omegas were no more than an accessory with the responsibility to take care of the nest.

“Carl Belle, and you are?” The man standing next to Bond, who was also pressed to the wall, stuck his hand out. His young aristocrat face looking at Bond in an arrogant sneer.

“Bond,” he answers, shaking Belle’s hand. The man maybe around 20 bowing his head slightly just as the etiquette requires when meeting an older alpha.

“Is this your first courting Mr. Belle?” Bond asks quickly remembering the first time he had been to one. To his surprise the young man started to laugh nearly choking on his champagne, pointing his already curved up nose further up.

“God no, I actually called off the courting of the Sais Family to be here today.” He looked Bond up and down before leaning in a bit more. “But I don't regret it. I mean there is a thrill to it, right? Getting an unpledged omega back on track, if you know what I mean.” He chuckles turning to the room again.

Bond as well lets out a low chuckle staying in the role of an elite alpha. He looks around the room.

“Yes, I guess you are r...”

Before he can end the sentence the big winged doors to the front of the suite open and a beta women around 40 comes through. She waits until the room is silent before she speaks.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman,” she begin, rightfully addressing the men as well as the 8 alpha women in the room. ”My name is Helena De Clare. Because of the lack of existing relatives and assigned caretakers, I will take over the supervising role of this courting.” She states not letting any nervousness or weakness show to the room full of alphas. “The courting progress will begin today and last for the duration of the next 3 days,” she explains further. “We will show you the omega today, when you decide to include in this courtship, you will have 6 hours to fill out the form we have laid out at the entrance.” With a small smile, she gestures to the entrance door. “After a precise examination of those forms, we will contact you to give you the exact time when you can meet and talk with the omega under the supervision of a chaperone. After every alpha has had a chance to meet the omega, the bidding will start.”

From the corner of his eyes, Bond could see how an arrogant smile has formed on Belles' face, clearly not fazed by the competition.

“Without further ado, dear ladies and gentleman, I wish you all a nice and fair courting.” The air in the room has become unbearable during the little speech of the beta woman. All alphas on high alert and shedding testosterone like crazy. They all were anticipating the moment the omega would be shown.

Ms. DeClare steps to the side as two beta guards escort the unpledged omega into the room, dragging him before the alphas. The moment Bond saw how the guards hands were grip tight around the far too thin arms of the young omega he began to see red. The omega swayed under the suffocating smell of alpha hormones.

The omega’s face was hidden in shame and fear under brown silky hair. At least they had given him the permission to wear clothes, Bond thought. A white dress shirt tucked inside black trousers, both far too big to be his own.

After Q whimpered out a whine, Bond pushed himself of the wall leaving the asshole Belle behind. Trying to push through the crowd, Bond got closer to the omega. When the omega pheromones reached Bond, a wave of fear and discomfort laced with the scent of fertile un-bonded omega, the alpha became dizzy.

Bond growls closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself; focusing on staying in his role. When he opens his eyes, the new position gives him a far too good sight of the omega, whose chin was now lifted by one of the guards to reveal fearful green eyes on an unrealistic beautiful face. The omega was held in this position, petrified eyes flying around the room without focus, before he was allowed to avert his face again.

Several growls and sneers rose in the room from the alphas as the omega was forcefully escorted back through the winged door and out of the suite. Ending the nightmare the omega had gone through.

The next time Bond takes a breath is when he stands in the hotel corridor. The courting form in his sweaty hand letting the almost fresh air clear his mind.

“This job will kill me,” he lowly says to himself. He catches a glance of himself in one of the mirrors in the corridor. There is a fine layer of sweat under his hairline, and his pupils blown are far too wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> -M xx


	3. Belshazzar's Feast

When M comes through her flat door, Bond is already waiting for her. He is sitting on the big leather couch, with a half full scotch glass in his hand.

“007,” M sighs when she turns the light on and sees him. She is not surprised, she has been able to smell him the moment she stood on the doorsteps.

“M.” Bond turns towards her bowing his head for a quick second before he takes another slug.

“Sometimes I wonder when the moment arrives and you'll get killed for disturbing an alpha’s territory,” she ponders and walks through the room to the window where she lingers, then turns around and crosses her arms over her chest. Bond lets out a low chuckle.

“This nearly sounds as if you would actually care, M.” He turns is head towards her mockingly pulling up one eyebrow.

“What is it that you want 007?”

“Why do you assume I would want something, maybe I just come here for the scotch.” He declares and takes the last sip from the tulip shaped glass.

“Bond, What. Do. You. Want?” She asks again, fully knowing that the scotch didn't bring him here.

The Agent ponders for a moment turning his empty glass around and around in his hand.

“The omega...what exactly do you need him for?”

“Already possessive Bond? I expected that it would take more than a sniff for you.” M accuses. She takes a step towards him, her thin lips forming a little smile. Bond is still looking at her with a stony face waiting for an answer. M sighs and takes a seat in the wing chair opposite the couch Bond sits on. It’s her time to ponder now, until she eventually begins.

“Four weeks ago, MI6 was hit by a cyber-attack. Most of the time the MI6 firewalls do their job to prevent hackers from coming anywhere near our servers. This time it was different. For more than five minutes the attacker had access to everything that is saved on our servers. From the building floor plan up to personnel records.” She explains while she reaches over and pours herself a drink from the tray sitting on the coffee table.“Before Boothroyd even became aware of the attack, the hacker had been able to wipe clean nearly all traces. The only thing Q-Branch was able to find were GPS coordinates and a lovely written message that had been signed with the letter Q.” She pauses and takes a drink, giving Bond time to let the information sink in.

“Two weeks later, an unpledged omega is found in the cellar of a beta household at those coordinates. With him is a laptop that contains all the information we needed to know the young man was who had hacked into MI6.” M remained silent for a moment as she sips the bourbon. Her lips pressed into a thin line as the scent of her anger and worry settle around her.

“Fuck,” Bond whispers as he runs his hand through his short hair. There is silence until M’s scent slips away from them.

“You'll let him be interrogated until he spills, what he did with the information, aren't you?” Bond stands up and starts to pace around the room. Something about his movement reminds her of a leopard. And like a leopard he was ready to pounce.

“M, have you had the chance to have a look at the boy? Yesterday, he looked like a slight breeze could snap him apart. You’ll kill him the first day of interrogation. He is an omega.” Bond exclaims still pacing around, one hand holding the scotch glass the other on behind his neck. To his wonder M starts laughing, a low and calculated laugh.

“Exactly-” she says fixing Bond with a cold stare. “-tell me 007 what is the ending of every courting?” Bond stops pacing and turns around to face M again, he lowers his arm before he answers.

“The Scent-Mark.”

The agent knew that this would have to be done. It's the only thing that would get Q out of the governments clutch. It would mark Bonds claim but it was not to be confused with the Bond-Mark. The Bond-Mark is produced in the first heat they would spend together and completed by a bite on the omega’s scent gland. For Bond the Scent-Mark was already bad enough.

“That’s correct, so why should I unnecessarily spend time and energy when the, let's say, truth-potion is standing right in front of me?” Bond looks at her, the room isn't smelling of M’s anger anymore but his.

“You want me to use my alpha voice on him,” he states flatly.

”Precisely, Bond.”

-

On the next morning Bond found himself back at the same hotel corridor he had been two days before. He had been send the date for his meeting with Q yesterday after he came back from Ms' flat. Shortly after their argument he had went back to his far to empty and lonely apartment. Later on he had checked the e-mail account, he had provided in the form he had filled out, where he had been send the information for the meeting.

The moment the elevator doors had opened, he had growled, the smell of anticipation and lust from the other Alphas still lingering around. It was disgusting, and dirsturbed him on a whole other level. In his subconscious mind, through his talk with M, somehow it felt like, Q already belonged to him, to MI6 and it enraged his mind that he had to deal with competition to get this mission done.

The door to the suit he waited in front opens and a short beta man steps out of it. He had a clipboard in his hand. The short man in contrast to Bond, who wore his normal work attire (a Suit), looked horrible. His gray suit shirt, had started to crinkle and had armpit stains. As looked up and saw Bond standing there he quickly started to flip through his documents.

“Mr. Bond, is that right?” he asks still looking on the clipboard.

“Yes, and you are?” the Agent questions and fixes the Beta with a cold stare.

“Mr. Palig, I will be the chaperon for this meeting.” the shorter man explains still not looking up until he speaks again

”OK just to give you a quick outline, how this meeting will precede, because as soon as you step through this door you'll be confronted with omegas pheromones” he instructs and points his thumb to the door behind him

“Your meeting will last five minutes, you can ask what you like, but you better not expect an answer he is a stubborn one” the man says with a little laugh, as if he had made a joke, after the lack of respond from Bond he quickly speaks again

“When your time is over you will leave the suit, when you don't follow this rule or cant-”he inappropriate cuckles again”-we will remove you. If you still want to bid on the Omega after your meeting please contact our supervisor Ms. De Clare” he finishes.

Turning to the door the Beta says “Please follow me, Mr. Bond”

And so Bond does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it so far don't forget to leave a kudos or comment.  
> I wish you all a lovely day  
> -M xx


	4. A Young Woman standing at a Virginal

Bond actually had thought he would be prepared for the smell he would get confronted with, but the further the beta leads him through the suite the more he realizes he had had no idea. Without doubt the smell two days prior had been bad but this was on a whole new level.

The scent was coming at him in waves was switching between mixed emotions of fear and the pure smell of an unbound Omega. Too his shame he had to say that if there hadn't been the remarkable sharp smell of panic, defeat and depression, he would probably be turned on.

The beta led Bond through the suite and into an office just off the main room. The scent of the omega was heavy in the air. It was the room where Q had been having his meetings since the day before. When Bond entered the room, the beta tapped on his wristwatch to indicate Bond’s time had started. Bond turned his head and saw the omega kneeling on the floor beside a little sofa. The young man was in the right corner of the room, the farthest distance from the door. He was wearing the same clothes from the day of the initial meeting when the courting started. Q was staring down at the luxurious oriental rug and ignoring the agent.

Something about this scenery made Bonds stomach churn. He stared at the unquestionably smart boy who had been able to hack into MI6 and wondered how it was possible to push someone this intelligent and daring so far into a corner, that there was no other way then to submit. It made him sad and furious at the same time seeing an omega kneel, criminal or not. This way of omega presentation came out of barbarian times and it should have stayed there. With this thought in mind he made his way over to the kneeling figure and cleared his throat.

“My name is James, there is no need to kneel for me. Please stand up.” He instructed softly, pretty sure that the beta at the door couldn't hear what he had just said. As he stood, he swayed, cleary affected by the alpha’s pheromones. Q kept looking at he ground, and Bond didn’t know if it was out of respect or fear. In the new position the agent could see that Q was wearing horned glasses. Q had not worn them when he was first introduced to the alphas. They suited him, Bond thought.

After some seconds of silence Bond asks, “What is your name?”

He hadn't expected an actual answer. He only asked the question because it would have seemed off for an alpha, who was actually interested into courting an omega to ask nothing at all. So to Bonds bafflement Q answers the question, but keeps his head down.

“Quin” His voice sounds surprising sharp and bold. Not as soft as Bond would have thought to hear from an omega, who looked like he could break him apart with his little finger.

The alpha found himself wanting. Wanting to see his face again, wanting the omega to look at him, wanting to classify him, to know what was going on in his head. Bond quickly looks at the beta by the door. The man is clearly was not paying attention to what was going on in the room, as he had taken out his mobile and had started to fuss with it.

“Look at me,” the agent demands. Q‘s head snaps up boldly, looking directly in his face. The first thing Bond notices is the way Q‘s pupils have expanded and the flush that has settled on his cheeks. But then after Q‘s eyes had time to focus, his face changes from uninterested to calculating and then his eyebrows pull together in recognition. Like in shock he stumbles back and takes a seat on the sofa. Burying his face in his hands, Q starts to mumble “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...”.

When Bond, clearly surprised by this outburst, takes a step forward, the omega looks up again, now looking at the Alpha in pure anger and loath.

“Since when are Double-O‘s allowed to get an omega, Mr. Bond?” he hisses in a whisper at the agent. Bonds face goes stoney, as his fists balling at his side.

“You know who I am?” Bond hisses right back, but he didn't expected Q to let out a hysterical little laugh. It cuts through the room like as slap on the face.

“Of course I do,” the hacker answers. "I have a fucking photographic memory.”  
They stare at each other in silence. Shocked green eyes on angry blue ones. Bond takes a breath of air and smells a mixture of frustration, anger and an undertone of fear. The fear of the omega makes Bond nearly crazy, his subconscious mind wants him to protect, to soothe, to make the fear disappear, but he can’t. The omega has hacked into MI6, and he had read his file. Probably more, putting them all in danger by this.

He realizes that his fingers are still balled together and relaxes them right away.

“Well, I guess you know what awaits you then.” The agent‘s voice is cold as stone as he says that and then turns around to make his way back to the beta. He feels the stare of Q on his back as he goes. The omega is still sitting on the sofa mouth agape in shock.

“I think I have had enough time,” he says to the beta,who is quick tucking a his phone away.

“Of course, sir. I will see you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it so far you can leave me a kudos or a comment.  
> I hope you all have a nice day.  
> -M xx


	5. Bacchus and Ariadne

Bond stands at a sink in the same fancy hotel as the day before, splashing water at his face. He needs to concentrate. To get ride of the smell of the Alphas who had congregated in the conference room of the hotel where the bidding would take place. The stink of pure testosterone made Bonds head spin and laid a cloud of own aggression in his mind. He looks at himself in the mirror and asks himself again if scent marking an enemy to crown and country was really something he would do for keeping said country save. When he had gained his Double-O status he had sworn not to bond with an omega. The risk is too big to leave the omega unsheltered and uncared for behind in case of the agent‘s death. Bond also didn't know what would happen to himself after he had made a claim, what kind of emotions he would feel and this alone made him nervous.

Nerveless, he tried to push those thoughts into the back of his mind as he left the bathroom and entered the conference room again. Thankful for having the opportunity to clear his mind, as the enhanced scents reached him again.

There were around 80 alphas left sitting on the chairs surrounding the podium, all with a number on a small card for the bidding. Bond catches the arm of a beta waiter and orders himself an martini, which he would definitely need for this event, he thinks as he makes his way back to his chair in the middle of the rows.

He had already thought about the best way to go about the bidding. He would wait until most of the contenders had called quit and then start to include himself into the progress. He wouldn't need to care about the money, since he had gotten access to a ridiculous full bank account. Moneypenny had arranged it for this mission.

So as soon as the waiter brought over his martini, he settled back in his chair. Taking a sip, he waited for the bloody shit show to start.

As soon as Ms. De Clare, the beta supervisor, comes on the stage, the smell in the room intensifies. The alpha on the agent‘s left, maybe around 30 years of age, starts to wiggle in his chair. Bond gives him a stinky eye and slugs down the rest of his drink.

“Welcome back, ladies and gentleman. To make this short, lets finally start the auction. The starting price will be 150,000 pounds. Bids are in the amount of 50,000 pounds. Good luck and please enjoy the evening.” She says and the first round of bidders hold up their cards.

As soon as the price hits a million Bond gets active in the bidding. He holds up his card far too many times until there are just two people left. Bond and an old cock of an alpha, who probably owns half of England according to the price that is on the table now.  
The room's smell now has made a drastic change towards defeat, anger and depression.  
It's only seconds from then until Bond makes the last bid for the evening, winning the omega from the older man.

“Congratulation to the gentleman with the number 5688. The Omega is now yours.” The beta woman says and the alphas in the room give a weak defeated round of applause to show their respect.  
Bond stands up and walks to the front of the podium where Ms. De Clare already waits for him.

“Your name, sir?” She asks as she reaches out for a handshake.

“Bond,” the agent answers and shakes her hand quickly.

“I'll escort you to your omega right away, Mr. Bond. Please follow me.” She says and they leave the room to make their way towards the lift in the lobby.

As soon as they are inside the lift, the beta hands a file to Bond, which has a pen attached to it.

“In here you'll find all the information we have gathered so far from the omega. There is a copy inside, which we'll need you to sign, to clarify that the omega is now in your care, sir.” She explains in a friendly tone.  
Bond has already opened the file up and is skimming through the pages. There isn't much of new information for him until his eyes stop on a date, 6 month from now, that is circled with a highlighter. It is marked as Q‘s assumed heat. Bond swallows.

“Of course,” he answers and puts his signature on the line at end of the copy which is marked as “Caretaker”.

-

As both of them enter the hotel room, Q is already waiting for them. He stands at the big windows of the living room and looks up towards the sky. When the smell of Bond‘s hormones reach him, he lower his head of curls and gives out a little sigh.  
Ms. De Clare takes a spot next to the door apparently for observing that the Scent-Mark is being made.

Bond strides into the room, pheromones as thick as he remembers, lure him farther in. He comes to stand in front of Q, who has started to turn around.

The agent doesn’t ponder long. He waits until the omega has turned around fully and then crowds him until Qs back is pressed upon the window. Then he lowers his head, his lips nearly touching the omega‘s scent-gland on the side of Q‘s neck.

Bond takes in a ragged breath. The pheromones are now so insufferably ripe and heady that he could loose himself inside them. Q gives out a whimper, probably scared to death, confronted with Bond‘s alpha hormones and cornered between the alpha and the window.

Bond‘s mouth opens slowly, still taking in the scent of the Omega. He will need Q‘s pheromones inside his system to produce enough alpha hormones inside his saliva for this, or he well have to do it again. He shuts his eyes as he leans in fully, placing his tongue on the scent-gland and licks over it.  
As he licks he can tastes the pheromones dance under Q skin and he wants more. He think about what it would be like to fully sink his teeth in, to bond with the Omega, to make him his, to make sure no one else touches Q but him. He knows that the scent mark will only show that the Omega is under his protection but not more, and it makes him furious.

His subconscious mind tells him he needs more, more, more. A bond would make Q smell like him, would make sure that the Omega would never leave his side.

He presses his nose to the scent-gland taking in the way his and Qs scents are now mixxing. The smell becomes his anchor while his mind is reeling. He stays in this position for ages until he gets control over his body and mind again.

He hears Qs repeatedly whimper. The sound not scared anymore but needing. He realizes that he is rock hard inside his tousers and pressed from head to toe against Q, who is clearly interested too, nearly grinding against Bond‘s upper leg. He swiftly takes a little step back, observing how Q leans his head back at the window. The young man‘s eyes shut in embarrassment and shock, probably also trying to get the control of his body back.

“Congratulation, on the successful scent-mark. I think you'll find your way out on your own?” The voice of the beta woman cuts through the room. Bond turns around, having completely forgotten that they had been watched the whole time, and clears his throat.

“Yes, we will. Thank you.” He nods towards the beta who quickly makes it outside the room with a short “Goodbye,” thrown over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it so far leave me a kudos or a comment.  
> I wish you all a nice day.  
> -M xx


End file.
